


Subtle

by Gort



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobbi and Hunter never left SHIELD, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: AU Season 3. The trick to undercover work was to really commit to your new persona and, if you had a partner, to trust they would too. Luckily, Bobbi knew Hunter would always play along, which made this particular mission one to remember.





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sun! You're a fantastic friend and beta and I am forever glad to know you.

 

The building certainly wasn’t subtle.

Bobbi eyed the angular shining steel and glass atrocity that loomed over its neighbors. It stuck out like a sore thumb among all the muted brick-reds and creams of the upscale business district surrounding it. Ever since Hydra had revealed themselves to the world, it was like their lackeys were all competing for the title of most obvious bad guy.

“Someone’s overcompensating for something,” Hunter said beside her, craning his neck as he took in the skyscraper outside the car window.

Luckily, she had her own expert in the art of unsubtlety.

Hunter’s arm was draped companionably across the seatback behind her, but his other hand had been steadily creeping up her skirt during the drive, his fingertips drawing patterns on the inside of her thigh in a silent promise. He was also well aware that they couldn’t do a damn thing about it right now, which meant she was going to be frustrated and irritable for the rest of the day. Perfect.

Bobbi shifted in her seat and sighed. “Well, here goes nothing.”

“Watch your backs in there,” Mack said from the front seat. “We don’t know where these guys are on the food chain.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” Hunter replied. He straightened up, removing his hand and smoothing down Bobbi’s skirt before reaching for the door handle. “Shall we, love?”

“You do remember I’m supposed to be the boss, here, right?”

Hunter flashed her a grin. “Aren’t you always?”

Bobbi poked him in the ribs and suppressed a smile. “Showtime, Harry.”

“Who picks these undercover names?” Hunter wrinkled his nose.

“Since I ended up with Andromeda, I’m guessing Jemma this time.”

Hunter picked up a stack of manila folders stuffed with paperwork. “Remind me to return the favor someday.”

“I doubt you’re allowed to name anything after Operation Hampton Wick.”

“Jemma probably ratted me out on that one, too.”

“Coulson knows how to Google, Hunter.” Bobbi rolled her eyes.  

“Like American operational names don’t all mean the same thing! Let’s go before you’re late for your entrance.”

“Maybe I need a more competent assistant.”

Hunter smirked. “I’ll show you competent.”

“Guys,” Mack sighed.

“Right.” Hunter opened the door and climbed out, clutching the paperwork to his chest. His pants were a smidge too tight and the sleeves of his button-up shirt were rolled up, exposing his forearms. Bobbi gave a small, satisfied smile as she climbed out of the car, ignoring the offer of Hunter’s extended hand. She loved having free rein on their cover personas. His face crumpled, and he ducked his head, smoothing down his tie while he recovered himself.

Bobbi cleared her throat impatiently and Hunter scrambled to retrieve her briefcase from the car before slamming the door shut and following her to the main entrance of Omnitech. Bobbi lifted her eyes to the enormous black letters spelling out the company name and barely resisted rolling her eyes again. Seriously, did these guys all get a handbook on how to appear vaguely ominous at all times?

She stopped just outside the smoked glass doors and waited as Hunter scurried past her. He almost dropped the expensive leather satchel he was carrying while trying to tug the door open, and one of the security guards inside took pity on him, pushing it open the rest of the way.

Not trained professionals, then. The threat level on this place went down another notch.

“Thanks, mate,” Hunter said gratefully.

Bobbi swept past them both, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she made a beeline for the front desk. She heard Hunter curse under his breath as he rushed to catch up with her. His tie was askew, his glasses were smudged, and he appeared every inch the harried assistant he was supposed to be. It really shouldn’t be as hot as he was making it look.

The receptionist gave them a practiced smile. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Ms. Morris,” Bobbi announced.

The receptionist’s smile faltered for a moment. “Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

Beside her, Bobbi heard Hunter perform an excellent imitation of a horrified inhale. “Harry,” she said, her eyes never leaving the receptionist. “Please tell me you informed them I was coming.”

“I did!” Hunter said. “I…look.” He set the precarious stack of folders on the counter and opened the satchel. “I’m sure this is just mistake. Uh, Amber, right?” Amber’s eyes widened as she looked between him Bobbi and began to nod. “They’re definitely expecting us.” Hunter’s voice took on a desperate tinge as he pulled out Bobbi’s (fake) company ID and slid it over the counter. “I made sure to ask for an office with south-facing windows, just like you prefer, and I spoke to-” His elbow caught on the folders and sent them all tumbling to the floor. “Oh, bloody hell!”

Amber paled as she looked from the ID to Bobbi and back to the ID again. “Christine?” she guessed, standing up and peering over the counter at Hunter. “Did you talk to Christine?”

Bobbi guessed Christine was about to get fired, if she hadn’t been already, and internally winced as Hunter nodded. “Yeah, that’s her!” he said from where he was crawling around on his hands and knees, trying to gather up the papers strewn across the floor. Although it was probably better for Christine’s career longevity if she wasn’t working for an international Hydra front.

Amber was on the phone a second later. “Sir,” she said. “Ms. Morris from the home office is here.” Her smile grew strained as an angry voice answered her. “Um, she’s here for…uh, the…” She looked at Bobbi, who lifted an eyebrow impassively.

Hunter popped up from the floor and slapped a haphazard stack of papers on the counter. “Audit,” he supplied. “She’s head of financials.”

Bobbi watched Amber’s face get even paler. “Audit,” she squeaked. The other end of the phone was silent. “And she needs a south-facing office,” Amber added before hastily hanging up the phone. “We’ll have everything ready for you right away, ma’am, I’m so sorry for the delay.”

Something brushed Bobbi’s ankle and she glanced down to see Hunter gathering the last few wayward papers. He lifted his head, meeting her eyes, and the sight of him kneeling at her feet sent a shiver through her. “You know what happens if you’ve lost anything important,” she said.

The corner of Hunter’s mouth twitched and heat pooled between Bobbi’s thighs as his eyes darkened. “Yes, ma'am,” he replied.  

Amber’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline at the exchange just as the elevator dinged and a stout, middle-aged man in a wrinkled suit came hurrying out. “Ms. Morris!” he exclaimed. “How nice to see you.”

Hunter climbed back to his feet and set the handful of papers he was holding onto the pile on the counter. Amber silently handed him a file box and he gave her a grateful smile that she returned until she caught Bobbi’s glare.

Hastily stepping back, Amber clasped her hands in front of her and made a show of not looking in Hunter’s direction. The receptionist was definitely going to tell everyone in the office what had just happened the second Bobbi and Hunter were out of earshot, and by the end of the day, no one was going to remember why they'd showed up in the first place.

Bobbi almost forgot she wasn’t supposed to smile.

***

Hunter leaned against the wall of the copy room, waiting for the machine to finished collating and stapling and whatever the hell else the overly-friendly girl whose desk was nearest Bobbi’s office had set it up to do. He’d feel bad about roping her into creating a bunch of meaningless packets that’d just be tossed in the bin later, but from the way she’d been hovering, he was pretty sure this was the highlight of her day.

Like any halfway-decent Hydra front, this place had two sets of books, and while Bobbi’d been offered immediate access to the clean version, she’d had to cajole the real one out of the blithering idiot who was supposedly running the place. These goons might have aspirations, but they were absolute shite at security. Coulson was going to be thrilled with all the new intel on Hydra’s underground business connections. Bobbi’d barely even had to threaten anyone and Hunter had just played the supporting role of eager-to-please assistant, which wasn’t a huge stretch when it came to him and Bob.

No, the only issue today had been his prick. It was starting to feel a bit neglected, what with him being ordered about all day without a reward, and he sincerely hoped they’d be wrapping things up soon so they could head back home to remedy that. 

“So,” the girl said, her eyes bright and curious. “Worked for your boss long?” 

Hunter shrugged. “A while now.”

“She seems…difficult.”

“Not if you know how to handle her,” Hunter replied easily.

He watched her digest this little tidbit and had to bite his lip to keep from grinning as she struggled to come up with a response. “Um, well, I’ve been here a while, so I’d be happy to show you the ropes.”

“Nice to know everyone’s specialties.”

She gave him a coy smile. “You know, some of us are going out for drinks after work and-”

“Harry.” Bobbi appeared in the doorway and Hunter automatically straightened up, his entire focus narrowing to the slight quiver in her voice and the glint in her eye that told him she was as close to snapping as he was. She looked completely unruffled, not a hair out of place, but her fingers were twitching like she was dying to twirl her batons. God, she was a vision.

“Oh, hey,” the girl said nervously, taking a step back from Hunter. “I was just showing Harry how to work the copy machine and stuff, you know, like how-”

“Coffee,” Bobbi interrupted.

“Coffee?” Hunter asked.

Bobbi lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, of course,” he said hastily. “Whatever you need, I’ll take care of it.” Bobbi disappeared again, and Hunter blew out a breath. Fuck, if she was having him make a drop, they were in for a long bloody night.

It took him longer than he’d wanted to get out of the building with the flashdrive, and that was before he’d had to wait in a ten-minute line for a couple of coffees to maintain their cover. Not that it mattered much. Daisy’d reported that the morons in charge hadn’t even bothered to check up on Bobbi’s story. By the time he got back, the place was half-deserted, and those who remained were swiftly disappearing.

The girl from the copy room was still there though, parked at her desk and watching the open door of Bobbi’s office with a curious expression. She stood up as he walked past and gave him a friendly smile. “So, I’m guessing no drink tonight,” she said.

Hunter lifted the coffees in his hand. “Afraid not.”

“Maybe another time?”

“Not sure how long we’ll be here,” Hunter said, edging past her and hurrying toward the open door of Bobbi’s office.

Bobbi was pacing along a bank of windows, the sky outside slowly darkening as dusk set in. She looked over as he walked in. “Close the door.”

Hunter stopped, surprised. “What?”

Bobbi narrowed her eyes. “The door, _Harry_.”

Hunter reflexively caught the edge of the door with his elbow and swung it shut, kicking it with his foot to make sure it latched.

“Lock it.”

Hunter’s prick stirred interestedly, and he hastily set the coffees on a nearby table before reaching back to flip the lock on the door. The thunk of the bolt was loud in the quiet room, and if the girl outside still had any questions about the nature of his relationship with Bobbi, well, he also had a bridge he could sell her.

He started across the room, relieved that he was finally going to get to touch, when Bobbi spoke again. “Hands on the desk.”

Hunter frowned.

“Lance,” Bobbi said, her voice low. “Put your hands on the desk.”

A shiver worked its way up from his toes and if his cock had been interested before, it sure as hell was paying close attention now. He approached the desk, Bobbi watching him intently and holy christ, he had no idea what she was planning, but he was sure it was going to be a top ten contender.

He turned his back to her and braced his hands against the top of the desk. It was a heavy, wooden thing with a scarred top that spoke of a long life. Hunter pressed his hands more firmly against it. Nice and sturdy, too. He glanced over his shoulder, only to realize Bobbi had circled around to stand in front of him.

She tipped his chin up and gently removed his glasses before grasping his tie. “Eyes front,” she said, tugging him down until he was bent over the desk with his chest hovering just a few inches above it. “There we go,” she murmured. He bit back a groan as she trailed her hand over his shoulder and down his back before giving his rear a fond pat. “Good day?”

“Bloody long day,” he grumbled.

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

Hunter couldn’t hold his groan back as her hand slid around and palmed his cock through his trousers, then moved up to undo his belt. “Yeah, it was alright,” he said distractedly, wishing she’d redirect her hand to his aching prick. The swat to his arse startled him more than anything, and his hips jerked forward.

“Was it?”

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to focus on more than just the fact that she was drawing his zip down at an excruciatingly slow pace. “Ah, no?”

“Better. If I thought you meant it.”

He had no idea where she was going with this, but he didn’t want her to stop, so he kept his mouth shut. She tugged his pants and trousers off his hips, the bloody things clinging like a second skin, and this time Hunter didn’t bother trying to hide his happy sigh. Fuck, that was the most comfortable he’d been all day, even with the bent-over-a-desk thing happening. Bobbi’s fingertips trailed down the length of his achingly hard cock and his sigh turned into a needy whimper.

“You like that?” Bobbi asked.

“Yes,” he replied, eager to get on with whatever she had planned.

This time the smack was less of a surprise, but a little more painful, and the sound of her open palm against his bare ass echoed in the quiet room. “Better than spending time with Jessica?” she asked. A shudder ran through him as she smoothed a hand over the spot she’d just hit.

“Who?” Hunter gasped, trying to re-engage his brain.

Bobbi smacked him in the same spot, harder this time, and a groan escaped Hunter’s lips as the brief flare of pain gave way to heat and desire. “Don’t play coy, Lance.”

Hunter pressed his forehead against the wooden surface of the desk, focusing on the brief, hurried introductions that’d been made when they’d first arrived until he finally remembered. The girl from the copy room. The one who’d asked him for a drink. A surge of affection threatened to overwhelm him as Bobbi slipped a hand under his shirt, stroking his spine while she waited.

“No,” he said clearly.

“No?” Bobbi asked with a hint of steel in her voice. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted up as her hand left his body and he braced himself against the desk as she brought it down on his ass again, this time on the opposite cheek. His hips jerked forward, the sting reverberating through him, and Hunter dug his fingertips into the wood to resist reaching down to fist his cock. Christ, it’d been a long time since he’d heard that tone in her voice, the one that told him just how much she hated sharing him with anyone.

Top ten, hell, this was top five material. “There’s no comparison,” he managed.

Bobbi gave the tender spot on his ass a squeeze and he groaned, pushing back against her hand. “Why’s that?” she asked like she didn’t already know she owned him, body, heart, and soul. The devil had nothing on her. 

“Because it’s only you, Bob. There’s just you.”

Her hand strayed around to his front, sliding over his hip and across the flat of his stomach while his muscles quivered in anticipation. “Good answer,” she repeated softly, wrapping her hand around his prick. Hunter bit his lip as she stroked him once before releasing him, trying to keep from begging her to continue. “On the desk.”

Hunter lifted his head, confused. “What?”

This time, the smack to his ass was almost playful, a gentle slap instead of stinging rebuke, and Hunter’s cock jerked eagerly. “If you’re not inside me in ten seconds, I’m going to die. On the desk, Hunter.”

Hunter shoved his glasses and a stack of paperwork to the floor, his pulse pounding in his ears, and rolled onto his back on the desk. He wiggled out of his trousers and pants in record time while Bobbi hoisted herself up and straddled his hips, yanking up her skirt. If she’d been wearing knickers, they were long gone, and Hunter barely had time to reach down and position his cock before she was sinking down, her head thrown back and her pale skin reflecting the orange sunset outside the windows.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped as she took him in.

Bobbi braced herself against his chest and leaned forward, her eyes glittering. “Mine,” she whispered.

Hunter reached up, sliding a hand along her jaw and cupping the back of her skull to drag her down for a kiss. “Always,” he murmured against her mouth.

She gave him a smile that made his heart flip in his chest as she sat up, lifting slightly before sinking down on his cock again with a satisfied sigh. “I take it back. You’re very competent.”

Hunter reached for her hips, pushing her skirt higher as she began to move. “I’d like to discuss a raise,” he managed 

“Shut up and let me ride you into the ground.”

Hunter groaned as she swiveled her hips, taking him in even deeper. “Yes, ma’am.”

Bobbi braced a hand by his head and leaned forward to kiss him again. “Make me scream your name.”

Hunter bucked up under her and she let out a breathy moan. He wanted to bottle this moment and keep it forever. “Yes, ma’am.” Lifting a knee and bracing one foot against the desk, he thrust up again, drawing another moan from her.

It wasn’t the least bit subtle, but that’s what he loved about her. Would always love about her, as anyone within earshot was about to find out.

He’d chalk this up as a very successful mission.  


End file.
